The invention relates to an electrical testing apparatus for testing an electrical test sample, comprising a conductor substrate which is electrically connected via a contact spacing converter to a test head, wherein the conductor substrate is mechanically connected to a first stiffening device and is thereby rigidly secured.
An electrical testing apparatus of the aforementioned type is known. It is used for electrically contacting an electrical test sample, for example, a wafer. This involves physical contacting, by means of which the electrical circuits are connected to a testing apparatus which tests the electrical functioning of the test samples. In this way, functioning test samples can be distinguished from non-functioning test samples. The known electrical testing apparatus comprises a conductor substrate which is electrically connected, via a contact spacing converter, to a test head. Contact pins of the test head are electrically connected to the contact spacing converter and serve to contact the test sample. The conductor substrate is connected to the aforementioned testing apparatus. Since, due to ever increasing integration density, the contact spacings of the test sample are extremely small, in order to increase the wiring density that can be tested, the contact spacing converter is provided between the contact head and the conductor substrate, wherein the contact spacing converter transforms the small contact spacings of the contact pins of the test head to larger contact spacings. The larger contact spacings correlate to equally sized contact spacings on the conductor substrate and the conductor substrate preferably brings about a further contact spacing enlargement wherein, finally, the contacts of the conductor substrate having this larger contact spacing are connected by means of suitable cable connections or the like to the testing apparatus.